Прибалтийский ландесвер
thumb|300px|Немецкий трофейный броневик фрайкора «Titanic» на рижской улице 1919 г. Прибалтийский ландесвер ( — балтийское ополчение) — название вооруженных сил Балтийского герцогства (т. н. (при)балтийский фрайкор) с ноября 1918 года по 3 июля 1919 года. Командовал ландесвером Рюдигер фон дер Гольц. Задачей ландесвера было сохранение прогерманского режима на территории самопровозглашённой Латвийской республики. Прибалтийский фрайко́р ( ) — добровольческая армия, состоявшая из остзейских немцев и бывших солдат и офицеров германской армии, воевавшая на территории Прибалтики с Красной армией и национальными армиями Латвии и Эстонии в 1918—1919 годах. История К 1918 году Прибалтика была оккупирована Германией. После капитуляции Германии объединённое командование Антанты потребовало от Германии освободить все оккупированные территории. Позже германским войскам было разрешено остаться в Прибалтике для сдерживания Красной Армии. Однако фрайкор, совместно с местным ландесвером вытеснив Красную армию из Латвии, попытался установить в Прибалтике прогерманский режим (Балтийское герцогство), который бы представлял интересы прежде всего остзейских немцев. Однако они потерпели ряд неудач в столкновениях с эстонскими вооружёнными силами. Военные неудачи совместно с давлением Антанты вынудили прибалтийский фрайкор покинуть Прибалтику. В июне 1919 года под давлением Антанты, требовавшей вывода немецких войск из Прибалтики и других оккупированных территорий, Рюдигер фон дер Гольц сложил с себя командование Прибалтийским ландесвером. После формальной ликвидации ландесвера эти вооруженные силы перешли под командование Бермондт-Авалова, руководителя Западной добровольческой армии. До объединения Западная добровольческая армия и ландесвер координировали свои действия в столкновениях с Красной Армией и национальными армии Латвии и Эстонии. В июле 1919 г. ландесвер возглавил ставленник Антанты — Харольд Александер — который очистил его от прогермански настроенных элементов. Вернувшись в Германию, многие бывшие добровольцы прибалтийского фрайкора приняли участие в Капповском путче, а затем стали активными участниками Национал-социалистической партии Германии и других экстремистских организаций. Многие из военных руководителей Третьего рейха, а также многие из ключевых функционеров нацистской партии были выходцами из фрайкора. История фрайкора 1918-23 гг. См. также * Фрайкор * Ландвер * История Латвии * История Эстонии * Freikorps in the Baltic Ссылки * Archive World War I documents assembled by volunteers of the World War I Military History List * World War I Resources on the web * История фрайкора 1918-23 гг. * Axis History Factbook; Freikorps section — By Marcus Wendel and contributors; site also contains an apolitical forum * Latvia — Encyclopædia Britannica Article * пушка Landeswehr * самолёт Landeswehr * солдаты Landeswehr Литература # Rüdiger von der Goltz, Meine Sendung im Finland und im Baltikum, Leipzig 1920. # Rüdiger von der Goltz, Minu missioon Soomes ja Baltikumis, Tartu, Loodus 1937; faksiimiletrükk Tallinn, Olion 2004. ISBN 9985-66-379-9. # Bermond-Awaloff Pavel, Im Kampf gegen den Bolschewismus. Erinnerungen von…, Berlin 1925. # BischoffJosef, Die letzte Front. Geschichte der Eiserne Division im Baltikum 1919, Berlin 1935. # Darstellungen aus den Nachkriegskämpfen deutscher Truppen und Freikorps, Bd 2: Der Feldzug im Baltikum bis zur zweiten Einnahme von Riga. Januar bis Mai 1919, Berlin 1937; Bd 3: Die Kämpfe im Baltikum nach der zweiten Einnahme von Riga. Juni bis Dezember 1919, Berlin 1938. # Die Baltische Landeswehr im Befreiungskampf gegen den Bolschewismus, Riga 1929. # Eesti Vabadussõda 1918—1920, Tallinn, Mats, 1997. ISBN 9985-51-028-3. # Kiewisz Leon, Sprawy łotewskie w bałtyckiej polityce Niemiec 1914—1919, Poznań 1970. # Łossowski Piotr, Między wojną a pokojem. Niemieckie zamysły wojenne na wschodzie w obliczu traktatu wersalskiego. Marzec-kwiecień 1919, Warszawa 1976. # Paluszyński Tomasz, Walka o niepodległość Łotwy 1914—1920, Warszawa 1999. # Von den baltische Provinzen zu den baltischen Staaten. Beiträge zur Entstehungsgeschichte der Republiken Estland und Lettland, Bd I (1917—1918), Bd II (1919—1920), Marburg 1971, 1977. Примечания Категория:Прибалтика Категория:История Латвии Категория:История Эстонии Категория:Первая мировая война Категория:Гражданская война в России en:Freikorps in the Baltic